Pants
by newportbabe44
Summary: Ryan and Marissa discuss pants; who wears the pants in their relationship, sex pants... [one-shot]


**Pants**

**Disclaimer**-No, I am not in the world book of records as the greatest person in history, so therefore the OC is not mine. See, a little RM fluff instead of the SS that's all going on, I decided to break it. :) Enjoy my little reviewers. Oh, and it's a one shot, somewhat taking place in the future, college we'll say. Oh, and there's a ton of inside jokes in here between me and Rosey, so if it's not funny, maybe only to us.

"Marissa? Are these new pants?" Ryan asked, holding up a pair of faded jeans with a hole at the knee. Marissa popped her head from under the covers and stared at him. "Why are you looking in my closet?" was her immediate question.

"Because..." he started, putting the pants in front of her face, "I have no more pants in my dorm, they're all dirty and I think I left a pair here."

"Oh, well, than go ahead and keep looking." She put her head under the blankets again and came back up after a few seconds. "And no, those aren't new pants, they're _sex pants_."

Ryan turned around, looking at Marissa than at the pants. "_Sex pants_?" he asked disbelievingly. She nodded. "Yeah."

"What are _sex pants_?" A curious smile was taking over but Marissa, who just didn't sense his curiosity, sat up, the light sheet around her. "What do you think it means?" she asked, taking a few hairs from her face and tucking them behind her ears. His curiosity turned into confusion. "I don't know...pants we've had sex in?" he guessed.

Marissa nodded approvingly. "Good job."

"So..." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"When was the last time I wore those pants?" she asked him. Ryan shrugged. "I don't know, I don't really keep track of when you certain pants-" A sly smile appeared on his face as he threw the pants over to a nearby chair and sat himself down on the bed next to her. "I like to think of you when you don't wear pants."

"You're a horny perv, you know that?" she stated, but couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face. "Marissa, you know I can't help it..." he laughed. She joined him, patting his bare chest and then moving her hand down to the waistband of his boxers, the only thing he was wearing. "You know, we are all alone...and in my dorm room...and...the door is closed."

"Uh huh, and who's the horny perv now?" he laughed. She playfully glared at him, and rested her head back on the headboard. "Plus, you should really wear the _sex pants_." He laughed again, this time, Marissa not joining him. "You have sex clothes too you know," she told him. Ryan stopped laughing. "I do?" She nodded her head and looked down at him. "Uh huh, like those boxers you're wearing, you wore those last week." She paused momentarily. "Which either means you haven't done laundry in a few weeks or you need to go shopping for more boxers."

"Yeah, okay."

"Ryan, I'm being serious."

"I know you are." He laughed, pushing Marissa off of him and getting the _sex pants. _"Okay, here." He handed them to her as she looked confused. "I'm not going out, I just wanna sleep."

"Put the _sex pants _on, so _I_ can take them off...make them stick to their name," he joked.

Marissa sighed, turning around so her back was to him. "No, I'm not in the mood."

"That's not what you said last night," he said in a sing song voice.

"Well, that was the night, it's hard to get me in the mood in the day."

Ryan snorted. "Yeah, right." Pause. "Not even if I'm...naked?" he questioned. Marissa didn't make a move. Finally, she spoke. "Ryan, I know how big your crotch is, your size is not going to arouse me."

Ryan looked down at himself than did a double look at Marissa. He scoffed disbelievingly. "Marissa..."

Marissa's cell phone started vibrating and she rolled over, picking it up and answering it. "Hello?" Ryan looked intently, trying to figure out who was on the phone and what she was talking about. He noticed her looking at him, biting her lower lip. "Actually, I think I'm gonna stay in--" she trailed off as Ryan sat down next to her, interested. "Okay, have fun, yeah, see ya later." She flipped the phone off and put it back on the nightstand. "So?" he asked.

"So I'm not going out tonight," she replied, going back to hiding in the covers.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought," said Ryan smugly.

Marissa's hand flew to his ribs, elbowing him. "Shhh, I'm trying to sleep."

"Well? What about the closed dorm room? And us being all alone?" he questioned desperately.

"What about it?" she asked.

"You know only moments ago it was you that was..." he trailed off after hearing her light snores. He leaned himself against the headboard and lacing his fingers together, he sighed. He looked over at her naked sleeping figure. "You know, I don't know what scares me more. The fact that you pay attention to so much detail, as to what boxers I wear, or that you're not in the mood in the day."

"First one should defintely scare you more," she giggled, turning over and facing him.

"Yeah, I think so too." He laughed.

"So sex pants huh?" he asked curiously.

Marissa slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh stop."

"No, this is far too interesting to stop," he countered, a mischevious smile on his face.

"Ryan, please let's get this over with."

He laughed again, choking up into giggles moments later. "Stop it!" Ryan continued to laugh, holding his stomach as if he was going to pass out. "You know, I could just easily go on a sex strike."

Suddenly, Ryan stopped laughing and looked intently on Marissa. "What's that?"

Marissa laughed, a cackle almost. "Oh riiiight!" she pointed out. "You don't know what that is. It works for Seth and Summer all the time. Maybe for you too."

"Since when do you take sex advice from Seth and Summer?"

"Since it works," she retorted.

"Yeah, sorry Marissa," Ryan shook his head. "You can't do that."

"What?!" she asked disbelievingly. "I can too!"

"Uh huh, sure."

"What? I can too!" she defended.

"First of all, no. And second of all, yeah, no." He laughed at his own wittisisms.

"Shut up!" she scolded, hitting him with a pillow. "I can put up a strike if I want. I wear the pants in this relationship."

"I hope you don't mean literally," he joked, pointing to her body under the blankets.

"Ryan, please. You always let me decide where we go out for dinner, movies, and pretty much anyplace else outside of this dorm room."

Ryan scoffed. "Well, that's just because...you're a girl, and girls decide for everyone, or er...their boyfriends where they go."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Smooth Atwood." Ryan smiled, crawling on top of her. "Have I told you much it turns me on when you call me Atwood?" She laughed. "No, you haven't."

"Well, it does," he said huskily.

"Doesn't everything turn you on?" she asked playfully.

"Everything that has to do with you," he replied sweetly.

"Good answer." She kissed him gently and eased out of the kiss. "Atwood," she mumbled. Ryan smiled and kissed her again. "You know, you might wear the pants in the relationship, but i _defintely _wear them in the bedroom. No argument there."

Marissa giggled. "Agreed."

She pushed him off abruptly as he lay there, surprised. She walked around with the sheet wrapped tightly her body, bending up and down as she rummaged through various articles of clothing. She finally put her bra on, as well a pair of underwear while Ryan just watched interested. She finally noticed his gaze and quickly put her _sex pants _on and walked over to him, climbling on top. Immediately she started unbuttoning the buttons of her jeans, all the while straddling his waist.

"Like you said, hold the pants true to their name." A small giggle escaped her lips as Ryan leaned his head in the tiniest bit for a kiss. "The strike didn't last very long," he mumbled into her lips.

"That's the last time we take sex advice from Seth and Summer."

"We?" Ryan questioned.

"Okay...Me." She corrected with a laugh.

"Good." His hands slipped inside her jeans, slipping them off.

"Love you Cooper."

She grinned brightly at him. "Love you too Atwood."

END


End file.
